


You can't be loud

by lorenisnotcool



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Library, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-25 03:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/948077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel sex in the library</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't be loud

"Okay, since Sam is out of town on that case, you and I are going to the library. He said he needed some help with research." Dean grabbed the keys to the impala that were sitting on the table. 

"You want me to go with you?" Cas asked. Standing up from the bed.

"The more help the merrier." Dean smiled at him. "Now c'mon."

Once they got to the library Cas started looking around, trying to find anything that might help them. Dean however, was talking to the very cute librarian at the front. He noticed Cas was just walking around in circles, basically, so he said goodbye to her and went to help him.

"Need help?" He patted Cas on his back. Cas nodded at him. "Everything we need, is usually in the back. So we should look back there first." He led Cas to the back of the library, they looked through the dusty old books, it was obvious no one had been back here in a while. Cas eventually walked over to Dean. Standing shoulder to shoulder with him. Reading the book he was holding.  
Dean started to feel nervous. Cas was basically breathing down his neck. He tried to stay focused on the page. But he couldn't. All he smelled was that shampoo the motels provided, and coffee. He swallowed hard. 

"Dean. Are you okay?" Cas was looking at him. He noticed that Dean's hands were shaking and his breath had picked up. "Are you faint?"

Dean looked over at him, when did his eyes get so blue? "Uh, no. No I'm fine." 

"You're breathing hard and your hands are shaking." 

"I just. I got nervous for some reason. It's nothing." Dean closed the book and placed it back on the shelf. He walked past Cas and went to the back of the wall, looking at more books. Cas walked over to him and placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, turning him around.

"Dean, what's wrong?" Cas was standing barely an inch from Dean's face. He licked his lips, and that drove Dean crazy, so he went for it. He closed the space between them, bringing his hands up behind Cas's head, fisting at his hair, deepening the kiss. 

Cas was, of course, shocked. But found himself kissing Dean back. He awkwardly placed his hands on Dean's chest. He wasn't sure where to put his hands, until Dean made them switch positions, Cas was against the bookshelf now, and found his hands tugging at Dean's hair. Dean let out a soft moan into Cas's mouth. He grabbed at Cas's ass, pulling him closer to his body. He smiled when he felt Cas's dick against his leg. Dean rolled his hips, so his erection was against Cas's. Cas almost let out a loud moan, before Dean bit Cas's bottom lip, forcing him to shut up. He worked his way over to Cas's ear.

"You have to be quiet," he whispered, "We're in a library." 

Cas had his eyes shut tight and nodded, biting at his bottoms lip. Dean kissed right under Cas's ear and worked his way down his neck, and over his collarbone. He palmed at Cas's erection through his pants. He heard Cas groan. He went back up to whisper in his ear, "you want more?" 

"Please." Cas breathed out. Dean unbuttoned Cas's pants pulling them down. And started palming his dick again. "More." Cas moaned.

"I'll give you more." Dean whispered. Kissing Cas's neck. "But you have to be quiet." 

"I'll be quiet. I won't say-" Dean pulled down Cas's underwear. His dick hitting Dean's stomach. Dean nipped at Cas's neck, not giving his dick any attention. So Cas reached down and started palming at Dean's erection, making Dean bite at Cas's neck so he wouldn't let out a scream. Cas began to unbutton Dean's pants down and pull them down, along with his boxers. Dean bucked his hips forward, grinding his erection against Cas's. Cas pulled him up into a sloppy kiss. Dean moaning Cas's name into his mouth. Dean moved faster, harder, searching for more friction. Cas backed Dean up into the wall beside him, leaving kisses trailing down his neck. Still grinding up against. He hit one spot where him and Dean both bit their bottom lips from screaming each others names. He kept there, and kept grinding against Dean, finding his mouth again. Letting out moans in his mouth. He grabbed at Dean's hair. Running his fingers through it, and pulling on it. Making Dean moan louder into Cas's mouth.

Cas stopped and whispered in Dean's mouth, "you have to be quiet", before kissing him again. Finally he gave one last buck of his hips and they both came together. Cas biting Dean's shoulder, and Dean digging his fingers into Cas's back. They stood like that for a few minutes, breathing heavily against each other.  
Until Dean broke the silence. 

"Fuck Cas. You're so good."  
Cas let out a small laugh, and starting pulling his pants back up. Stopping Dean when he tried to pull his own up. Cas reached for Dean's pants, pulling them up slowly, and grazed his hand over Dean's dick before buttoning them up. Dean licked his lips when Cas made eye contact with him again. 

"We need to go." Dean said in a low voice.  
Cas leaned back into Dean burying his head in Dean's neck, "Why?" 

"Because I'm gonna take you back to the room and fuck you until you can't walk." Cas picked up his head and looked at Dean. Bringing him in for another kiss.

They left eagerly, but tried not to seem too suspicious. Dean glanced over at the librarian, and saw her looking at him with watchful eyes. Dean swallowed and led Cas out of the library, thinking of everything he was about to do to him.


End file.
